yandere_simulator_creativefandomcom-20200214-history
Stevie Mills
Stevie Mills is THELEGENDGIANTDAD and Chariot Dude's joke OC. Despite being 10 years old and not very smart, he was put into Akademi high school as a mistake, and never taken out. He lives with his mother, Olive Mills. Appearance Stevie is allergic to certain fabrics and is thus allergic to the school uniforms for Akademi High. He instead wears a bright neon shirt that says "Remember the '80s" that has a shirt pocket. His shirt pocket is filled EpiPens in case he has an allergic reaction, which is often, as he has many allergies. He is often seen wearing rainbow suspenders. He wears cargo shorts with large pockets filled with everything from pens and paper to his emergency inhaler. He has neon green tube socks that he pairs with light brown sandals. He also has a comically large orange backpack. He wears bright green thick framed glasses that are often crooked and a retainer that makes him lisp a lot. Personality Stevie is a nice kid, albeit a little dumb, and always cheerful about everything. He is always drinking a juice box or a milk carton. His only friends are Bertha Utkin, Mokoto Kototo, Ongaku Obarodo, Wong, and Shad Sakuma|Shad Sakuma. If he sees a corpse, or sees someone commit a murder, he will wet his pants and run out of the school flailing his arms and screaming before attempting to call the police on his two button phone (see "Backpack contents"). This will attract a lot of attention. If he doesn't see a corpse, but see's a pool of blood or someone covered in blood, he will scream, throw up, run into a bathroom stall and scream-cry for the rest of the day. The only way to get him to shut up after this is to offer him a juice box or milk carton. He will then drink the entire thing and forget about the blood. Backpack contents Stevie carries around a comically large orange backpack, almost too big to carry around at school. His backpack contains: * A two-buttoned cell phone- 'Stevie has an over-sized cell phone with only two buttons on it: One to call home, and one to call the police. The "Call police" button is broken and will call some random guy in Australia instead of 9-1-1. This prevents him from calling the police, so he instead runs to the police station, but first to home to pick up new pants. This gives the murderer 2 hours to clean up murder instead of the usual 5 minutes. * '''A bagged lunch- '''Stevie, like all other Akademi high school students, brings his lunch to school. If a small cafe were ever to open on the school's grounds, he still wouldn't buy anything, as there's no telling what he could be allergic to being sold. His bagged lunch always contains the same things: Gold fish crackers, milk or a juice box, fish sticks and peeled grapes. If just one thing is missing he will scream-cry uncontrollably for the rest of the day, and this time, the only way to shut him up is to give him the missing item from his lunch. * '''His inhaler- '''Stevie, despite never wheezing once, always carries around a rescue inhaler. He often uses it in the middle of sentences, and sometimes even words. * '''A dinosaur figurine- '''Stevie always carries around his favorite dinosaur toy with him, and will scream cry uncontrollably for at least a week if it's lost. The only way to shut him up is by finding and giving him back his dinosaur toy. * '''Tape-' Stevie's glasses are broken in half at the nose, so he wraps scotch tape around them to hold them together. * '''Pajama pants- Stevie wears Pajama pants around his ankles when he goes to the bathroom. After he is done using the toilet, he will put away his pajama pants and put back on his cargo shorts. * A Nintendo 2ds- 'Stevie owns a Nintendo 2ds covered in cheesy dust from his goldfish crackers. The only game in it is Animal Crossing: New Leaf. It hasn't been charged for 5 months. * '''A bible- '''Stevie carries around a bible with lots and lots of bookmarks in it, as well as a picture of him and his favorite teacher, Jesus. * '''Milk cartons and juice boxes- '''Stevie carries around milk cartons and juice boxes with him, as he is never seen not drinking milk or juice. * '''A permission slip to drink milk or juice in class- '''Stevie is only allowed to drink milk and juice in class because of a "Medical condition" he has. Neither Stevie nor his parents will go into detail about his condition. * '''3 empty bottles and one full bottle of hand sanitizer- '''Stevie always carries around hand sanitizer due to his many allergies. * '''A welcome mat-' It is unknown why Stevie carries around a welcome mat. * '''A back brace- '''3 weeks out of the year, Stevie has to wear a back brace for unknown reasons. * '''A picture of an elephant- '''No one knows why, yet the title of this picture is "Jesus loves me" * '''An inflatable Stevie-sized hamster ball- '''Due to his allergy to grass, Stevie must run around in an inflatable hamster ball at P.E. At his previous elementary school, he was kicked out do to crushing a teachers car by accident with it. * '''A bag of rocks- '''Stevie collects rocks as a hobby. If his rock collection is lost, he will scream cry uncontrollably for at least a week or until someone retrieves it for him. * '''Corks- '''Stevie puts these corks on the ends of sharp things so he doesn't get hurt by them. * '''Silly putty- '''A giant ball of silly putty in his backpack. Now with sparkles! * '''Safety scissors- '''Or, more specifically, 26 pairs of safety scissors. Stevie likes making birthday cards for stray cats (which he is, of course, allergic to.) * '''A bag of leftovers- '''Stevie attended his cousin's wedding 3 years ago, and saved some leftovers from the buffet. God only knows why they haven't spoiled yet. Maybe it has to do with the fact that it's from McDonalds? * '''A water bottle filled with Nickelodeon Gak- '''Stevie hopes one day to be on Nickelodeon, but he most likely never will, due to his allergy to gak. He keeps this bottle with him as a reminder of what will never be. * '''Knockoff Pokemon cards- '''Or more specifically, Mokepon cards. He is allergic to regular Pokemon cards, so he has to use these. '''8:30 AM - 1:00 PM - Stevie is in class 1-1. 1:01 PM - 1:30 PM - Stevie eats his lunch in the first floor boys bathroom. 1:31 PM - 3:00 PM - Stevie is in class 1-1. 3:00 PM - Stevie is excused from class early for his daily doctor's appointment, but his mom always forgets to pick him up so he plays with his toys in the 1st floor boys' bathroom. 6:00 PM - His mom always forgets to pick him up, so a teacher will discover him in the bathroom and take him to the office to call home. Allergies Stevie is allergic to many things, and must eat in the bathroom as apposed to the rooftop because he is allergic to most everyone else's lunches. Some of his many allergies are: * Hazelnuts * Iron * The number "21" * Lies * Eggs * Rice * Dirt * Illegal memes * Dust mites * Nickelodeon Gak * Oranges * The color red * Hi-chews * Inklings from Splatoon * Neckbeards * Granola bars * Watermelon * Rubber * Obtuse triangles * Nutella * Gray hair * Cashews * Almonds * Peanuts * Pecans * Pine nuts * Pistachios * Walnuts * Grass * Birch * Pine * Pollen * Mold * Cats * Dogs * Birds * Horses * Bears * Monkeys * Mice * Cockroaches * Bees * Mosquitoes * Latex * Cotton * Pokemon cards * Bananas * McDonalds * Chicken * Beef * Pasta * Coolness * Daddy Derek * Vinegar * Peanuts again * Lotion * Gold * Cooties * Crayola scented markers * Leather * Minions from "Despicable Me" * Celebrities * Wizards * Magic: The gathering * World of Warcraft * Bioshock 2 * Calorie Mates * Wrestling Mats * The Alamo * Apples * Pretty much every fruit * Pretty much every vegetable * Just about every meat * Pretty much anything * Seriously we should have a list of what he isn't allergic to * Helicopters What Stevie Isn't Allergic To There are very few things that Stevie isn't allergic to. Those are: *Air *Water *Polyester *Gold fish crackers *Gerbils *Fish sticks *Milk *Juice (No natural flavors) *Grape juice *Peeled Grapes *Plastic *Hand sanitizer *Tissues *Glass *Soap 100 Questions WIP * Please tell us your name. ' ** Stevie Mills! * '''When is your birthday? ' ** April something. * 'Your blood type? ' ** Is that a thing? * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' ** What do you mean? Preferred size of milk carton? I like small, medium, and large! But I can't have large anymore... * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' ** There's my mom, and me, and my gerbil, and my dad, but my dad doesn't live here anymore. * 'What's your occupation? ' ** What's that mean * 'Your favourite food? ' ** I like gold fish crackers! * 'Favourite animal? ' ** I like gerbils! Did you know that 20-50% of gerbils are born with epilepsy? * 'Favourite subject? ' ** Uhh... I like language, because I can learn without having any health problems from it. * 'Dislike subject? ' ** P.E. I always get an asthma attack. * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' ** Yeah! My dad! I haven't seen him for a few years! * 'Do you enjoy school? ' ** School is where Bertha goes, and Bertha is my friend, so yeah! * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' ** I'm in the computer club, because I like Roblox and Minecraft. I wanted to be in the gaming club, but that one guy, 'Ree-oo-toe', wears too much red. * 'What's your motto? ' ** "Gerbils are soooooo cool!" * 'Your special skill? ' ** I know a lot about gerbils! * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' ** What, like, my toys? I have a dinosaur, and silly putty, and it's not really a toy, but I like to pretend my inhaler is a spaceship sometimes, and here are my pajama pants, and my 2ds, and sometimes I play with my rocks, and... Editor's note: I zoned out around here... kid would not stop talking. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' ** Stevie! * 'Your forte? ' ** whatsthat * 'Your shortcomings? ' ** My allergies, I guess? * 'Places in your memories? ' ** I like my old home, in America! I'm not sure why my mom moved us to Japan. My walls were covered in bubble wrap! * 'What is your favourite drink? ' ** I can't decide between milk and juice. * 'How good can you swim? ' ** I can't swim without water wings. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' ** What? You want me to run a whole 50 meters? But I might trip, or have an asthma attack, or have an allergic reaction... * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' ** Gerbils! * 'Disliked food? ' ** Anything I'm allergic to... Which is a lot... * 'Anything you want most currently? ' ** I want another gerbil! * 'Afraid of heights? ' ** My mom doesn't let me go too high... But I guess the roof of the school is kinda scary. I dropped my dinosaur off the roof once. * 'Dislike thunder? ' ** Thunder is bad! * 'Rainy or sunny? ' ** I don't spend so much time outside, but I guess I can move faster in the sun. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' ** I don't know how to write words that much, but I draw cool things with mechanical pencils. * '''What do you eat for breakfast?'' '' ** Same thing I have every day for lunch! Milk, juice, peeled grapes, and gold fish crackers. * Do you believe in ghosts? ' ** Yeah! This one time, on Halloween, when I looked through the window, there were a ''ton of ghosts. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' ** No. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' ** Indoor. I'm probably less likely to get an allergic reaction inside, probably. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' ** I don't have any siblings. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' ** Yeah! It's really cool, and I can call my mom, or this one guy in Australia! I don't know his name. * 'How long is your commute to school? ' ** I dunno. I never timed it. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' ** I think so! I have 5 so far! * 'Your favourite sports? ' ** I can't play sports. * 'How good can you cook? ' ** I can make a really good peeled-grape-and-milk-soup! * 'Favourite colours? ' ** I like all the colors, except red, 'cuz I'm allergic to it. * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' ** I dunno? * 'How tall are you? ' ** I dunno. A bit taller than Bertha. * 'Shoe size? ' ** My mom buys my shoes, so I don't know. * 'Your dreams? ' ** Once I had a dream where I was a gerbil. That was back when I didn't know much about gerbils. It's really weird now that I think about it. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' ** I want my mom to marry my dad again! * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' ** I like my milk cold, and my juice cold, and if I drink water, I like it cold too. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' ** Aren't futons those brad things you put in salad? Because I'm allergic to glutton. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' ** What did you say? * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' ** It's easy! Just only eat gold fish, peeled grapes, milk, and juice! * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' ** Do you mean 'soda'? 'cuz I can't have it. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' ** What is a 'dominant arm'? * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' ** Today, during lunch, I didn't get an allergic reaction to anyone's food! I think it's 'cuz I sat in the bathroom. * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' ** About a week ago, I lost my peeled grapes at lunch. I cried for hours... * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' ** I think it's 'Pom-Pom Kee-mo-chi Oogoo Oogoo'. It's weird. * '''What's your favourite flower? ** I can't think of one I'm not allergic to... So, I hate them all. * What's your favourite saying? ' ** "I should be excused from this class because I am allergic to 'x'" * '''What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' ** What's 'kanji'? * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' ** Allergies. * 'And summer? ' ** Allergies. * '''What about fall? ** Allergies.' ' * And then the winter? ' ** Allergies. * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' ** I would go back to when I was first born, and stop the doctors from giving me a bunch of allergies. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' ** I'm allergic to mangoes. * 'What's your allowance? ' ** Wait... allowance is a real thing? I thought it was an urban legend! * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' ** "Don't talk to him, he'll just have an allergic reaction to your hair/makeup/jewelry/clothes/attitude." * 'What are your hobbies? ' ** I like to play with my toys... and play Roblox... and Minecraft... * 'Tell us your weight. ' ** Around 90 pounds. * 'What are you capable of? ' ** Uhh... I can... Uhhhhh... * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' ** My pajama pants! * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' ** Out to where? * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' ** THE WORLD IS ENDING TOMORROW? * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' ** I go to school, and go to the doctor's, and go home, and... not much else. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' ** A lot of stuff! Like this welcome mat, my inhaler, my dinosaur, these rocks, this picture of an elephant... Editor's note: God, this kid won't shut up. * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' ** Gold fish, milk, juice, and peeled grapes. * 'How do you commute to school? ' ** My mom's car. * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' ** Take all of my allergy medications. They don't help much. * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' ** Take all of my allergy medications. They don't help much. * '''Where are you living right now? ** Burr-ah-zah town. It's Jah-pah-knees for something, I can't remember what... * 'What kind of place is it? ' ** I dunno. I don't get out much. * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' ** I got put in high school for some reason! * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' ** I lost my dinosaur once, but I got it back now. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' ** I've never been on one. * 'How's your eyesight? ' ** I dunno. I wear glasses. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' ** I like... Uhh... Thanksgiving! I get a lot of gold fish and milk on Thanksgiving! * 'What job do you have in school? ' ** I'm a student. * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' ** I usually play with my dinosaur in the bathroom. * 'How long do you study every day? ' ** I don't study ever. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' ** On-ga-koo! She's my friend, and she's nice to me, and I like Bertha too, but I can't talk to Bertha, and I can talk to On-ga-koo! * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' ** I usually stay home and play Roblox or Minecraft. I also like playing with my gerbil. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' ** A gerbil! * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' ** Nope! I can drink milk in class, and I have a permanent hall pass, but I think that's 'cuz of all my permission slips. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' ** I always have gold fish, peeled grapes, milk, and juice! * 'How many friends do you have? ' ** Five. Bertha, Mo-ko-to, Wong, Shad, and On-ga-koo! * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' ** What is a detour? * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' ** No, I don't like movies or plays. * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' ** It was fun! I wanna answer more questions! onships Bertha Utkin Bertha is one of Stevie's best friends. He does not understand Russian, and thus cannot speak with her directly, yet they still find humor in each other. Olive Mills Olive is Stevie's mother. They are not very close, and Olive does not care for him very much. Jim Jackson Jim is Stevie's biological father. Stevie has not seen Jim for many years since he left his wife. When reunited, they were not very close, and still aren't. This is because Jim loves to be the center of attention, and doesn't take anyone else, including Stevie, into consideration very often. Despite this, Jim does love Stevie. Jermaine Jackson Jermaine is Stevie's step-dad and father figure. Jermaine cares for Stevie the most by far out of any of his other parents. Jermaine is willing to peacefully confront anyone bullying Stevie, as well as just help him out in general. Keithara Jackson Keithara is Stevie's step-sister. He doesn't know her very well, but tries to get along with her. Keithara, however, dislikes Stevie. Mokoto Kototo Stevie likes Mokoto, as she is one of the only people in the school who will not go out of their way to get him kicked out, or even murdered. Though he doesn't consider her an actual 'Friend', he does hang out with her often, especially when Bertha is not present. Ongaku Obarodo Ongaku is possibly Stevie's closest friend. He sees her as a big sister, and often hangs out with her at school. He finds protection with her while Bertha is not present. Because Stevie's mother couldn't care less about what Stevie does, he often invites her over to get her away from the domestic violence in her own house (Though Stevie does not entirely understand the concept). He always tries to get her to become friends with Bertha. Wong Stevie is close friends with Wong despite being allergic to his spacesuit. In order to hang out with him, Stevie runs around in his giant inflatable bubble while near him. Stevie would like to try Wong's Tasty Treats, yet they'd kill him immediately due to allergies and the fact that they'd probably kill just about anyone. Shad Sakuma Shad and Stevie are close friends. Stevie likes to hang around Shad because he is very accepting of him. It also gives Stevie the added bonus of being near the color green, which is the natural antidote to allergic reactions caused by the color red. Trivia * The only pet he can own is a gerbil, as he isn't allergic to them. ** Stevie owns a pet gerbil that he keeps inside a hamster ball in his backpack ** Due to not being allergic to gerbils, Stevie is obsessed with gerbils and randomly cites facts about them. *** "Did you know that the gerbil subfamily includes about 110 species?" * At least once a week when the weather is hot, Stevie will overheat, causing ambulances and police to arrive everywhere on the school's ground. * If Stevie smells something that he never smelt before, he will think the school is burning down and pull the fire alarm. His teacher soon grew tired of this and moved him to the front row of the class so he could be as far away from the fire alarm as possible. * Recent evidence leaked from top-secret gov. documents proves that Stevie is, indeed, L. Reviews "Amazing" - My parents "So cool" - My cousin's parrot "11/10 very amazing" - A student failing their math class "This OC is too surreal to exist!" - CrystaltheCool "Cool" - Some guy who's opinion matters to you "I like it" - A guy I met on the bus "Nice" - A fortune cookie fortune that I found on the ground "Shut up I'm trying to perform surgery" - My doctor "God is dead" - John Cena "7/10 too much water" - IGN "Well, he'll have an allergic reaction when my knife penetrates his skin and pierces his heart." - Some edgy guy "The lord among cinder rises, arises to put an end to the dark lord and with it, the age of dark, alike how he slayed the everlasting dragons. Revel in the warmth of his kingdom, and fear the heat of his blade." - church of Stevie